


Fear of the Unknown

by Liverlipsfh16



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liverlipsfh16/pseuds/Liverlipsfh16
Summary: Taking place after the events of what occurred in Resident Evil 7 and right before Resident Evil 8 Village. This tells the story of Ethan and Mia as they have been living away in harmony when they discover some life changing news. How will Ethan and Mia continue to live their lives after what happened at the Bakers?
Relationships: Ethan Winters/Mia Winters
Kudos: 6





	1. You Sure, You Sure?

Chapter 1: You Sure, You Sure? 

2 years after the events in Dulvey Louisiana now living in Romania. 

In between making out straddling each other in a naked embrace, Ethan comes up for air. 

“Mia, (he continues kissing her leaving a trail of kisses down her neck) Mia?” 

Mia obviously aroused, is only able to muster an “uh huh” 

Ethan continues… this time visibly stopping “you sure, you sure? I can grab some sweats and a shirt and go to the store to get some” 

Since Eveline, it had left scars both physically and mentally that took therapy after therapy sessions (Ethan’s on Wednesdays and Mia’s on Thursdays) to be at the place they were right now and while she was being treated for the infection her Doctor advised her to not use birth control as it could counteract the serums both of them needed to take on a yearly basis. 

Mia looks at Ethan, laughing hysterically 

“What’s so funny, he asks her” 

“You are not going out like that” pointing to his visible erection. “I’m sure sure it’s not like anything could happen now!!” 

And from there she brings him back in to a deep sensual kiss where they continue making love. 

A few weeks or so later. 

“Bye baby I’m off to work” Mia tells Ethan as she gathers up her jacket, water bottle, case files and car keys. For the last year and a half Mia has been working as a historian in a Romanian library inside of a University, while Ethan has been working for a software company and had the day off today to get some blood drawn and a physical.

He kisses her goodbye and as she walks out the door he sees her purse still on the counter. “Hey Babe. Your purse!” He runs off and sees her car drive off. “Running late and forgetting her purse that’s not like her” he tells himself. 

“Well, she’ll be back sooner or later to grab this” as he throws the purse down on the couch next to him. When the purse hits the couch the contents spill out onto the floor. “Son of a bitch” Ethan mumbles under his breath. He goes over and gathers the contents that came out when a strange rectangular box catches his eye. That reads: 

“ClearBlue Pregnancy Test” 

“A pregnancy test” Ethan tells himself “is she? Our we?” Ethan is pacing back and forth at this time and sure enough not a moment later does Mia come running back in “hey I forgot my…” she trails off as she notices what Ethan has in his hand. 

“Mia you promised no more secrets” Ethan shouts at her. 

“Ethan, look look I’m sorry I’ve been throwing up for the past week and a half and I’m late and I just wanted to know for sure and it might not even be accurate.” 

“Accurate?” Ethans asks her questionably. “Mia are you pregnant?” 

At that instance Mia starts to cry and her eyes start to fill up tears” 

Ethan runs over to her and embraces her in a hug kissing the top of her forehead. “Babe, you can tell me anything you know that. Look I’m going to go to the store grab every single pregnancy test there is and we are going to go through this together.” 

Mia wiping away tears now “but Ethan your Doctors appointments” 

“I’ll postpone them that’s no big deal” Ethan tells her as he grabs his coat. Wiping away the tears forming under her eyes. “I didn’t mean to yell at you. I love you and whatever happens we can get through this. I’ll be back” 

Later that afternoon 

“I’ve never peed that much in my entire life!” Mia proclaims as she takes a drink of water sitting on the toilet seat. 

On the bathroom counter layed 10 pregnancy tests. And a kitchen timer. Mia gets up and starts leaning on the edge of the sink as she’s biting down on her fingernails. “Hey hey” he grabs her hand away from her mouth and puts his forehead to hers. When,suddenly the alarm goes off. They both jump. 

“Okay here we go” Mia says as she takes a deep breath. Ethan huddled behind her as the both gaze at the first of many tests. 

“+” sign. They put it down and pick up the next one another positive symbol. The next reads “pregnant”,and so on and so forth all the same. Mia looks at Ethan worried and he gives her a reassuring smile “we’re going to be okay” he caresses her stomach “all 3 of us” Mia smiles back at him. “I love you Ethan Winters, my love, my baby daddy” she chuckles as she tells him. He laughs “and I love you Mia Winters. You are going to make an incredible mother to our child.” She smiles as they kiss he picks her up and they knock over all of the tests. He whispers close to her stomach “shh close your eyes little one you’re not gonna want to see what I do to mama.” “Ethan!!” Mia snaps at him. “The baby doesn’t even have eyes yet.” “Well good cause he’s not gonna want to see this” he picks her up over his shoulder and carries her back to their bedroom. “Can’t get anymore pregnant can we?” As he takes off his clothes, his dick already hard. He kisses her stomach as she moans and he’s taking off her clothes. They proceed in making love the rest of the afternoon.


	2. This Will be Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously not a pregnancy that both of them planned but Mia and Ethan remain optimistic that this child can live a normal and infection free life.

Chapter 2: This Will be Different 

Mia wakes up and notices that Ethan isn’t lying next to her. “Ethan?” she begins to ask.   
Ethan comes walking in with a tray of Breakfast. “Pancakes with some strawberries. Decaf coffee (he makes sure to emphasize the decaf part) and some bacon and eggs for mom and child” he tells her. “Wow. That’s a lot.” Mia tells him.   
“Well, only the best for my baby mama and my little guy” Ethan tells her as he kisses her stomach. “Ethan, what makes you so sure it’s a boy?” Mia laughs asking him. Ethan laughs “boy or girl as long as this little one is healthy is all I care about. Oh. What time is the appointment today?” Ethan asks her as he takes a bite out of a piece of bacon. 

“Noon with Dr Kennedy, I spoke with Chris over the phone and he advised me to go to this OB GYN as she is involved with, how did he put it. People who have been involved with bioterroist little monsters.” They both laugh Mia more nervously laughing than finding it funny. “Ethan, what if we pass down the infection to him or her? The whole reason we put off having children was Chris telling us that he wasn’t sure if the mold would be transmittable after what happened in Dulvey.” 

Ethan looks at her. “We will ask the Dr today and see what she says. But both of us have been feeling fine for a while now since being back and taking our medication. I’m sure that our baby will be okay.” He tells her as he gives her a reassuring smile. 

At the Dr’s office   
“Good Afternoon Mr and Mrs Winters.”

“Good Afternoon Doctor” Mia and Ethan say in unison. 

“I’ve spoken with Chris, scuse’ me I’m just gonna put this gel on your stomach hun (she motions to Mia to pull her shirt up). He told me about what both of you went through. I’m sorry, that sounded like a truly horrific experience. But what I can tell you is that it will be almost hard to tell whether or not this baby has inherited any DNA in relation to the mold that took control of the both of you two years ago at this stage of its development in your pregnancy. When you are further along we can do testing while it’s still in your womb but it may be risky in terms of the development of the baby.” She points to the monitor where a blip is shown on the screen. “Mia and Ethan that’s your baby. Congratulations. And What I can see right now is a healthy baby” I would say that you two are 8 weeks along marking date of conception being around the week of March 9th” she writes this all down in a folder marked M. Winters. “See my receptionist and she will mark you down with upcoming appointments and a list of prenatal vitamins that I recommend you to take Mia. And one last thing, Mr and Mrs Winters I suggest that you don’t worry about how your baby will be once it enters this world but prepare yourselves for becoming first time parents for when it does come into both of your lives.” She smiles as she gives them the picture of the ultrasound and with that Dr Kennedy leaves. Mia and Ethan look down at the ultrasound Ethan kissing Mia’s head. 

“This is our baby.” Mia smiles as she holds the picture 

A little bit later at the front desk area of the OB GYN Dr Kennedy drops off the file to a receptionist. Call Redfield and send him my notes on Mia Winters. He’s informed me that he would like to be kept up to date in terms of hers and Ethans pregnancy.   
“Yes Doctor” 

At that moment both glance as Mia and Ethan are walking out of the hospital hand in hand. The receptionist and Dr Kennedy give a half hearted wave. 

“They are a gorgeous young couple and for their sakes I only pray that their is no tracing of E-001 in that baby's bloodstream” Doctor Kennedy tells the receptionist as she watches Mia and Ethan smiling and laughing as they leave the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! And I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mia endures cravings Ethan runs errands to fill fill them and setup their grand reveal upon the sex of their baby.

Chapter 3: Cravings  
Mia is now 5 months along and visibly showing. She is sitting at her computer doing research for what should be for work but her mind is wandering and she’s looking at parenting tips on google. While doing so she’s eating Hot Cheetos drenched in pickle juice and dipping them in Ranch. 

Ethan meanwhile laughs at her random cravings she would have: pickles, mayonnaise, and lots of spicy foods. 

Ethan was out getting paint and supplies for the baby’s room. They just got done with an ultrasound with Dr Kennedy yesterday and she had placed the gender of their baby inside of an envelope that was then given to the hardware store employee where if it was a boy then the paint would be a sky blue and if it read girl then it would be a light purple. Two colors Ethan and Mia had agreed on painting the baby’s room. This weekend Ethan and Mia were planning on painting it as well as finding out if they were having a boy or girl, they thought of it as their own little private gender reveal. Since leaving the States to come to Romania Ethan and Mia’s families were disappointed in them doing so, but with Mia working for a bioterrorist company they were told by Chris and the BSAA that emigrating to Romania was their only option. 

Ethan, looking at shelving notices through the vibration in his jeans that he’s getting a text. 

Mia   
Baby and I need more hot Cheetos and we are out of Mayo. Please get some xoxo

Ethan replies back:   
?? Please tell me you are not going to combine the two!!! Lol and sure thing babe. 

Mia immediately replies:  
Ethan!! I can’t make any promises haha. Ooo also pickles. 

Ethan replies back with a thumbs up emoji and shakes his head laughing at Mia’s cravings. The same Mia that when they first started dating back in college she would count her calories after every meal and do soul cycle every other day was now eating whatever she could find at any time during the day. Ethan has made good friends with his neighboring convenience store worker where he would frequently visit during the later hours of the night when her and the baby were craving something they didn’t have. 

“Hey bud. Here you go.” Lewis, a guy probably in his 40s, tall, scrawny with a long grown out beard. The associate drops down the can of paint. “Best of luck to you and the Mrs. I’m honored to have been involved with this gender thingamajig” 

“No, thank you man.” Ethan gives Lewis his credit card and gives him his stack of shelves. “My wife and I are excited and I’m fine with either gender but I just really want a boy. Seems like they would be less (Ethan struggling to find the right term)....” 

“Expensive?” Lewis proclaims. “I have 3 girls, love them to death but tea parties every week. I buy them clothes and they grow out of them the following week it seems. They are without a doubt the more expensive model, if you catch my drift. But I wouldn’t change it for anything” 

Ethan awkwardly laughs. It wasn’t just the cost in comparison of raising a boy or a girl but it was the fact that when he thinks of a girl his mind immediately goes towards that thing, Eveline. Yes she wasn’t theirs but just the thought of… Midthought is When Ethan sees a plant behind Lewis. “What’s that?” He points at the plant and Lewis turns around. 

“Oh, that thing. I was going to toss it. It’s a Rosemary plant but as you can see it has a powdery white mildew and the couple who bought it a few weeks ago weren’t happy so they returned it. I’ll give it to you for free. It's a little ragged but surely not dead.” 

“I’ll take it and these too” Ethan laughs as he throws down 3 bags of Hot Cheetos. “Funny enough my wife craved spicy things during her pregnancies, now she can’t even stand to look at them” Lewis tells Ethan. After paying Ethan grabs the plant and his supplies and heads back to go to the supermarket for the rest of Mia’s craving list. 

A few hours go by and Ethan returns back to the house where he notices Mia sleeping on their bed with a “parents to be” book on her stomach. He places the groceries on the counter and takes out a bag of Hot Cheetos. He opens them and bites down on one loudly. The loud opening of the bag and him munching on one immediately causes Mia to open one eyelid. Sleepily she tells him “Hey. I’ve been waiting for those.” And Mia gets up pushing the book to the side and grabs them “oh thank god!!” She tells him as she continues eating them. Ethan puts the rosemary plant on an end table in their bedroom and starts rubbing the leaves together to get the mildew off. Mia comes from behind him wrapping her arms around him and starts kissing his neck. “What’s that?” She asks him.   
“Just something the guy at the hardware store gave to me, just needs a little T.L.C and it should be as good as new.”   
Mia pretending to be enthused just continues kissing him sliding her hand down the front of his pants. 

Ethan turns around and starts passionately kissing her. They throw the Cheetos and the book off the bed and begin to undress each other. “Don’t look about what I’m gonna do to momma” he whispers close to her stomach. Mia laughs as they continue to make love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surely a filler episode but love the idea upon how both of them would be during this time. I’m terrible with smut if you haven’t noticed already. Again any comments questions or concerns please feel free to let me know in the comments section. Thanks.


	4. Lavender Flowers or Blue Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Chapter 3 Mia and Ethan find out the gender of their baby in the most modern day low-key gender reveal. But things done always go as planned.

Chapter 4: Lavender Flowers or Blue Skies 

“Let me get a picture!” Ethan gets his phone ready to take a picture of Mia in her white overalls, her hair in pigtails and her pregnant belly sticking out. Mia puts her hands over her stomach and smiles as Ethan takes the picture. “You look good yourself. And you are pretty close to getting the Dad look on point” as Ethan has on an old pair of pants and a #1 Dad shirt that Mia got him. Ethan laughs and puts his arm around her as the baby’s room is empty and ready to start painting. He kisses her “Thanks babe alright here we go.” 

Ethan gets out the paint can and notices Lewis’ business card in the bottom of the bag. 

“Hey man Congrats, don’t hesitate to call :)” -Lewis 

Ethan slides the business card into his pocket. 

“Alright let’s do this.”  
“Okay okay” Mia pipes in. “Let me blindfold you and you get some paint and splotch it on the wall. We then both have our eyes closed and open them at the same time.” Mia’s type A personality took over instantly as she wanted this to be perfect and her Pinterest dreams to come true with this gender reveal. Mia turns around where she has propped her camera phone onto the ladder capturing this monumental occasion. 

“You got it babe” once done setting up the phone Mia gets a bandana and wraps it around Ethan’s eyes as he has his hands over the paint can. And once done Mia gives him a kiss on the cheek and proceeds to cover her eyes with her hands. 

Ethan takes the lid off the can as best as he can being blindfolded and places the paint brush into the can and with his other hand he finds the wall and paints a huge question mark onto the wall and then lays the brush down. “Okay done ready?” 

“Yes!!” Mia excitedly tells him. 

Together they count down “3...2...1!!!” 

And Ethan takes off his blindfold as Mia uncovers her eyes. 

They both look at the wall where there is a faint question mark on the wall but in a greyish white color. 

“Is that white?” Mia asks him confused. 

Ethan visibly frustrated looks at the paint can. “The paint in here is white, son of a bitch at the hardware store trolled us!” Mia goes over to stop the video of her phone and proceeds to start scrolling through her Instagram as Ethan takes out the business card and dials the number on it. In the background you can hear Mia telling him that maybe he accidentally switched it or something. 

Elsewhere Lewis is playing dolls with one of his daughters when his phone rings “hello?”

“Lewis hi it’s Ethan the guy who trusted you to give us the right paint... Yeah, it’s white.” 

Lewis can’t help but to let out a little chuckle. “White you say?” Trying to hide his laughter.   
Ethan notices and “what’s so funny man? I gave you a simple task and you…”

Lewis interrupts. “Ethan I gave you a paint stirrer correct, did you use it” 

Ethan looks at the dry stick “yeah you did but isn’t this to just pop the lid off the can?” 

“Ethan you need to stir the paint. The color that you want is at the bottom of the can and needs to be blended.” 

Ethan sighs “god I’m dumb if I can’t even figure out how to stir fucking paint how the hell am I going to be able to be a father?” 

“You aren’t dumb Ethan this is something called Pregnancy brain and your wife isn’t the only one who has it. Stir the paint, celebrate with your wife and relax you two will be great parents. I just have a feeling” in the background one of Lewis’ daughters can be heard asking him to tell her a story. “Be right there sweetheart. Okay Ethan, I’ll see you around, happy painting.” 

“Thanks Lewis take care” and with thatEthan hangs up the phone 

“What did he say? Did he give us the wrong color?” Mia asks. 

“He told me to stir the paint” Mia laughs and with that Ethan hands Mia the stirrer. “Do the honors my dear” 

Mia takes a deep breath. “Okay, whichever the color is of this paint we will be happy and accepting, and love it unconditionally, obviously.” Ethan echoes her reassurance “of course babe” 

Mia begins to stir the paint and it’s become apparent that it’s clearly a light purple. 

“Oh my god” she gasps. Ethan chokes up “I’m going to be a girl dad!” And the two embrace, kissing excitedly. “Let’s get a picture for the gram” Mia hurriedly grabs her phone. Ethan gets a paint brush dipping it in the paint lightly grazing the paint filled brush on her face. “Hey!” Mia then follows up by doing the same thing to him too. 

Mia posts a selfie of her and Ethan, Ethan holding the paintbrush dipped in purple paint both with paint on their faces, smiling.   
“Purple means this family of 2 will be adding a little lavender lady come this Winter(s)!! #wintersfam #girldad #girlmom #winterbaby #christmasgift” 

Ethan continues to paint the walls as he looks back and smiles back at Mia as Mia grinning ear to ear is looking down at her phone sharing the news to her family but deep down inside he feels a knot in his stomach beginning to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the people who have been leaving kudos. I hope you guys are liking this story. This is the last chapter that I have fleshed out and confident in posting. The next ones after this are still getting ironed out, so not sure as to when I will have another chapter posted. As always leave a question, comment or concern if you would like. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, so I am in no way shape or form involved with Capcom or ReEngine. I’m just an eager RE fan who’s excited that they are continuing Ethan and Mia’s story because I remember that when I played through RE Biohazard I finished the game thinking. “Yeah no way would they ever have kids after everything Eveline put them through in this game”. So this is my interpretation of what Ethan and Mia went through just prior to what takes place in the game that’s coming out in May. Enjoy everyone. And please let me know any comments, questions or feedback you have on this.


End file.
